Under the Spotlight
by Yin Yang Neko-chan
Summary: What if Naruto appeared to be ugly? What if he shows his real colors? What if he is polished to be a model?


Today, I actually had some motivation to type today! Writing takes a long time. This chapter takes 2 hours to write, yet less than 5 minutes to read. *Sighs, oh well, enjoy the story!

* * *

Summary:

What if Naruto appeared to be ugly? What if he shows his real colors? What if he is polished to be a model?

* * *

It was a sunny day outside in the evening. A 14 year old boy dressed in his middle school gakuran is walking home from his day at the library. Long and dull shaggy hair covered the boy's face that also wore thick glasses. His frame contained a little more fat than average people which made him be considered fat. His grades at school weren't good either, even athletically. This person's name is Uzumaki Naruto.

As Naruto was walking from Konoha Junior High to home, he was carrying a worn down school bag. In that was perfect evidence of bullying. Books were marked with 'die you fatso' or 'stupid' and his gym uniform was shredded to pieces. Why is Naruto bullied? Naruto is bullied because he is just a target for stressed out kids. Konoha was a good school with high academic scores which caused frustration to many students. Since they thought that Naruto was a good for nothing, they brought everything bad that happen to them, to Naruto.

Though even though that Naruto was orphaned biologically, he still lived with a guardian. He lived with his 'father' Umino Iruka, who is a 26 year old talent manager/scout for the Anbu Incorporation. Iruka is the only person to ever care for Naruto since all his blood relatives were dead. They first met when Iruka went to a orphanage and volunteered to do some work. At that time, Iruka was the only person that didn't ignore Naruto. While time went on, Iruka adopted Naruto as his son.

That evening, as Naruto stepped into the front entrance of the door, he immediately smelled the scent of beer. The blond sighed, 'Iruka had another bad day huh?'. Naruto was used to this, as Iruka had many days that he failed something and drank until he collapsed. The teen didn't stop him because he thought that he would just bother him and be troublesome so Naruto just let it pass him and think of it as normal.

At that moment, Iruka suddenly appeared in the corridor, with his face red and hiccuping.

"I'm home, Iruka-san."

"Oh Naruto! You're here (*hiccups ) come here and let me tell you about today!".

"Hai, hai".

Naruto was patiently listening to Iruka's troubles as they sat down on the couch. Apparently, since Iruka didn't scout enough people for modeling, he had a large scoulding. The Anbu Incorporation was a talent agency, but more focused on modeling. Iruka, was part of the modeling branch of the company.

"I'll one day raise up a person to be the top model!". As Iruka yelled out, he looked at Naruto. "Huh, Naruto, I think you have potential to be a model!".

"What?".

"I mean, once you polish yourself, I bet you'll shine!'. Let me turn you from a diamond in the rough to a shining one!".

Since Naruto was inhibited to Iruka he agreed thinking that it was just a joke. Unlikely for Naruto, he didn't know that Iruka is actually quite serious when drunk and remember everything from the night before.

The next morning, Naruto was woken up by his caretaker at five A.M.

"Get up Naruto! We need to shape up your body of yours and get you fit!".

"Ughhhh,"Naruto groaned.

That morning, Naruto jogged three kilometers which he thought was just a one time thing. Unfortunately, that would continue everyday with distances to add. After that, Iruka made Naruto a nutritional breakfast.

"No more ramen everyday for you, Uzumaki!", Iruka chuckled while Naruto groaned inside.

An hour later, Naruto was preparing to go to school with his usual look which included his thick glasses and sloppy hair. But, when Iruka looked at him, he shaked his head, and frowned.

"No more glasses! It is a waste not to see your eyes since it is so captivating and at least tie your hair if you're not cutting it!"

Once Naruto hair was tied was combed, it was silky smooth, since before he showered, Iruka gave him some tips on treatment. Naruto's face was neat and tidy, showing his whisker scars and the bright cerulean eyes. Naruto's skin was pale and starting to smooth, thanks to Iruka because before, Naruto didn't care about skin care. All in all, Naruto looked cute, if not handsome, if it weren't for the baby fat.

Once Naruto left home, he constantly got glances from people around him, men and women. Of course beneath the glasses and hair, Naruto was a petite, but gorgeous bishounen in the beginning of his last year of junior high. A year though, is when Iruka would actually start to show Naruto the modeling world because in high school, Naruto would be taller. Actually, Iruka knew Naruto's parents and then therefore knew that Naruto would be tall. Naruto though, didn't know his parents due to the fact that they died, protecting Naruto in a car crash when they were reaching home from the hospital. Since Naruto didn't think it was necessary to know his parents, he didn't ask.

Once the whiskered boy reached his school, Konoha Junior High, whispering could be heard.

"Who is that?".

"Transfer student?".

Immediately, red could be seen on Naruto's cheeks as heat also radiated from it.

When Naruto sat in his seat silently, the whole class gasped.

"NARUTO?!".

* * *

Scene cut! Whew I'm done! Please review for things I need to make clear. Arigatou!


End file.
